Five Elements
by TeeNa3
Summary: Between the five elements there exists close relationships that can be classified as mutual promoting and mutual restraining under physiological conditions, and mutual encroaching and mutual violating under pathological conditions...
1. Part 1: Fire

**In this particular fic Frank didn't leave Fauxlivia because she was pregnant with Peter's baby, but just left her because he wanted to.  
All parts/chapters are set in an entirely different alternate universe, but the characters are the same.**

Frank has just left her and she needs a shoulder to cry on. Somehow he's always there. Somehow he always arrives when she needs someone to talk to or share something. Of course he can't keep a secret, but she doesn't need him to. It's just that no one will ever listen to her like Lincoln Lee does.

"C'mon, Liv, it's me. Me, ok?" He looks at her with his bright blue eyes. "You can tell me anything you want."

Of course she can. But does she want to?

"He said he loved me", her gaze is blank and the only thing she sees before herself is blurry outlines of her own legs. "He was, like... I don't know...", she screws her face up as if trying to remember something that she has long forgotten. "He was... I thought he was the one."

She looks up at Lincoln and he sees the pain she's going through. Every bit of it. Every bit he wants to kiss away and heal every single scar that covers her heart and soul.

"Maybe he still is, Liv", he doesn't believe his own words, doesn't want to. "Maybe it's just a matter of time and everything will be ok in the end."

He can only guess what she's thinking. He knows sometimes she isn't actually thinking of anything at all, only listens to the pain inside of her and tries to deal with it.

"I know I'm not perfect, but why?" she shrugs and keeps staring right into Lincoln's eyes. "Why did he have to go? We could work it out."

"Sure", he smiles. "It wasn't anyone's fault, it just happened."

It's not exactly his opinion though. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Make him believe you like him instead of punching him in the face right away. It's weird how you begin to accept people who surround those you care about even if you're not entirely sure they belong here.

Frank did not belong here and that's why he's gone for good. And he, Lincoln Lee, is still here.

"I trusted him..." her voice fails her.

Pause.

"You can always trust me." He smiles again and nods.

She wants to thank him, but words get stuck in her throat as tears start to build up. He begins to really worry about what's about to happen.

"No, no, Liv, c'mon, don't", he slides off his armchair quickly and kneels beside her taking her hand. "No, no, shh."

But it's too late. She lets tears flow down her face and she doesn't know why exactly. Why does she have to cry in front of Lincoln? Why would she want to cry even more when he touched her?

He brings her hand to his lips and whispers "I'm gonna take care of you, don't worry." Then he kisses her hand and suddenly she doesn't feel like crying anymore. She feels more like hugging him, because, she has to admit, there is some part of her that wants to get closer. But she's not sure, so she takes her hand and once he losens his grip a bit she touches his cheek and stares at his face. First, his eyes, then, his lips.

He's scared. He's not scared of her or his feelings. He's scared because just one thought that happens to cross her mind can change and even ruin everything. Once she makes up her mind there's no turning back, whatever her desicion is. And he's scared that it won't be the thought he wants it to be while hoping she decides otherwise.

But she's definitely leaning closer to him, not taking her eyes off his lips which he parts to ask her if she's sure, but thanks himself later that he asks nothing. Once his mouth is slightly open he feels his bottom lip being gently tugged and it takes him a few seconds to realize that Olivia's face is as close to his as possible and she actually closed her eyes.

It's like she's analizing something, deciding wether to give in or not, while nibbling on Lincoln's lip slowly. But as he's getting more and more scared about her changing her mind in a blink of an eye, she's moving closer to him, caressing his cheek and capturing his lip more persistently.

He's waiting. He doesn't even know what he's waiting for. It's not like she's gonna say it out loud, but he needs some sort of permission. He's not gonna take advantage, no, he's not like that.

He needs to stop thinking about being sorry and regretting things. He needs to stop being tense. He needs to turn his brain off.

She is sucking on his lip now, even licking it slightly. She pulls away a bit and opens her eyes and his fear is about to reach it's boiling point when he will be the one to run away, but a split second later she's kissing him fully on the mouth and lets both her hands into his hair.

And his mind finally goes blank. The only thing he cares about right now is not his desire to prove Olivia that she means the world to him or that she deserves so much better... not even the earpiece he will have a lot of trouble finding in the morning after throwing it somewhere... no, the only thing he cares about is her hands tugging at the collar of his t-shirt.

He climbs up to sit at the couch without breaking the kiss. She won't let him to. She's almost violent as her tongue enters his mouth and he moans softly finally responding to the kiss properly and then she straddles him.

They continue to savour each other's mouths, enjoying the sensation, the excitement. Why bother? Why keep from doing it? Why not just let yourself go? The moment seems perfect.

"God, you're so tempting", she breathes out as she finally breaks the kiss and begins slowly licking her way down his cheek, then jaw and then to his neck.

He could make a joke about her calling him 'God'. He won't.

His hands travel up her thighs and come to rest on her backside as she starts to grind against him. Her hot breath is on his neck, behind his ear, her lips capture his earlobe.

"Fuck, Liv", he groans. "Don't tease."

She releases his earlobe and says in a low voice. "I don't think you can handle it if I let you know how much of a tease I can really be."

He turns his head slightly to look at her and as she sees the lust and darkness in his eyes she no longer cares about anything. Her devious smirk is the ultimate green light for Lincoln.

Without thinking he simply rips her blouse open and wraps his arms around her underneath the fabric pulling her closer to him as their mouths attack each other again. She reaches for the hem of his t-shirt and they let go of each other for a while. She pulls the shirt off of him taking in his lean body as he removes her blouse sliding it off her shoulders and enjoying the feeling of her skin against his hands.

His arms are around her again, their lips locked and one bare skin is pressed against another.

Then it's his lips on her neck and collarbone.

"Delicious", he whispers as he pulls her even closer into him and then begins to kiss his way down to the valley between her breasts.

She giggles in the way that only she can and reaches to unclasp her bra which is soon removed and moments later she throws her head back as he puts her nipple into his mouth.

They both get out of the rest of their clothes so quickly she barely has time to realize he's already pinning her hands above her head while she's on her back and he's sucking on her neck's most sensitive spot driving her insane.

"What are you waiting for?" she moans as she feels his hardness against her inner thigh. He's really close and the tension is building.

"Just enjoying the moment", he mumbles against her skin and then looks right into her eyes. If he doesn't do it himself she will flip them over and ride the hell out of him, but it's not the way it's supposed to be.

It takes one second for him to enter her and they both gasp at the feeling. She hot and wet around him. He's hard and fulfilling inside of her. They can't take their eyes off of each other and the look on her face tells him he can get so much more out of her. So he starts moving.

A few long deep thrusts that make her suck in breath each time. A series of swift frictions against the most sensitive spot of her body that make her heart beat faster. And then he begins picking up the pace, first just thrusting into her, but then he starts pounding into her, enjoying every single sound she makes and her writhing underneath him. It's finally him that makes her feel and by the sound of it she's feeling great.

Her eyes are shut tight, but she can't keep her mouth closed, either cursing out loud or moaning and the moaning eventually turns into groaning and she's grabbing Lincoln, rotating her hips, trying to take him in as deep as possible.

She's all around him, pressing against his body, she's everywhere. Her legs are wrapped around his hips, her fingers tug at his hair and then she moves her hands down to dig her nails into his back. He can barely handle it. He can feel her contracting around him while locking him into the tightest grip and she screams screwing her face and throwing her head back. Her body's convulsing and as she makes him go as deep into her as possible with her heels he's unable to take it anymore. He closes his eyes and releases himself into her responding to the loud sound of her voice with his own.

His last movements are measured as he's trying to make the moment last and when there's nothing else they both can do he collapses on top of her breathing heavily.

It takes some time for Lincoln to roll off of her, just because he doesn't want to. It wasn't as amazing as he thought it would be. It was a hundred times better.

They lay quietly for a while, catching their breaths and not wasting any time regretting things. He turns onto his side and raises his eyebrow looking at Olivia.

"How 'bout we discuss if we can try this teasing thing some time?"

She turns her head to look at him.

"You know, I think you're gonna have a lot of opportunities to try it later", her smile is sincere and she finally looks really happy.

He frowns and yet he's unable to hold back a grin. "You do? Why?"

She laughs softly.

"Because every girl wishes she had a horny carebear in her life from time to time."


	2. Part 2: Water

"So can you imagine yourself drinking only tea all the time?" Olivia asks Peter as he closes the door behind them. She is wearing that expression of total disbelief and amusement which he enjoys so much. The expression of discovery and, still, unsatisfied curiosity.

"Actually, no", he smiles. "And coffee is probably the main reason I returned here after all."

A broad and shiny smile appears on her face. Only he can do that to her. Not only her mouth is smiling, but also her eyes, and he loves that.

"Well, don't you know how to make a girl feel special", she looks at him seductively and puts her arms around his neck, then rubs her nose against his and whispers. "Then it's your turn to get up in the morning and get us coffee."

And as her lips crash against his they're both sure he doesn't really care what he has to do as long as they wake up in one bed next to each other.

No work, no phones, no interruptions. It's just Peter and Olivia making their way slowly to her spacious bed while still kissing hungrily.

They break the kiss for a few brief moments, clothes fly everywhere and he just can't get enough of her as she slowly gets rid of the boring ponytail and lets her blond hair loose and they cascade down her bare shoulders.

He was never happier to see her like that, weight of the world off her shoulders, just enjoying life and not caring about the danger that is out there.

Ever since some people from the other side crossed over here it's been crazy. He could tell the two Olivias apart easily and there was definitely no problem recognizing either Lincoln, but there were a few times when he was willing to ask for certain things and he had no idea who to ask first. Things that in his mind were blooming and blossoming with filth and sex.

Did he still have feeling for the other Olivia? Maybe. But not those amazing trust and connection he had with the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. The one that was moaning beneath him right now. The one he was searching his way to and the one that finally let him see her soul.

Lust, desire, whatever. Maybe love, only maybe. But they didn't have that chemistry with the other Olivia. A fling, few minutes of joy and then it was gone, leaving only memories behind. Now it was all about Olivia Dunham whose neck he was licking right now. The one he wanted to fix so badly it became an obsession.

He knows all the spots, he can turn her on with only a look in his eyes that tells her he wants her under the sheets as soon as possible. And now that nothing is holding them back he's taking full advantage of his effect on her. His lips are exactly where she wants them to be, not exploring anymore but attacking forcefully. She feels his hot breath on her collarbone, then lower, then his licking around her nipples sliding out of her slowly and she whimpers at the loss of contact. He's working his way down now planting gentle kisses on her belly and stopping for a few moments to lick around her navel.

She forgot this feeling. The feeling of being so helpless and overprotected at the same time. The man is your rock, but he can make your insides melt easily. With his face dangerously close to all the sweetness and happiness in her world.

She exhales sharply as his lips go straight for their aim. It's been so long. Her body wants to shut instinctively, but he suddenly pins her thighs to the matress almost mercilessly spreading them wide looking up at her with dark eyes and she has to grab the blanket with either hand and bite her lip hard because she forgot this feeling of being completely dominated. The feeling that sends jolts of pleasure through her entire body and finds its way out in form of the most incredible sounds he has heard in his life.

He wants more and she's giving him what he wants, now begging for release. She's already arching her back which is a good sign, he knows that for sure. A few nice and hard strokes of his tongue and finally, when he's certain she can't take it no more, one long lick that lasts about ten seconds as he takes his time, but it's hours for her as the whole world collapses around her and she concentrates on that alone.

He was never happier to finally see the way she really could be. Enjoying life and everything good in it, including him, Peter. And as they fall asleep that night the only thing that matters is that he will be the one to get coffee in the morning and she will be the one to drink it with him. 


	3. Part 3: Earth

"Have you seen Lincoln?" Olivia asks Charlie as she walks into the new Fringe Division headquarters in Boston where they all have to work together now. Her, the other Olivia, Peter, Charlie, both Lincolns, Astrids and Broyles. Both Walter, the Secretary of Defense from her side, and the other Walter, the mad scietnist from theirs, are working on something huge. Something that will make the decay stop.

But dealing with vortexes is not what today is about. Today is her boyfriend's birthday. And she already has a present for him.

"Uh... yeah, I think he went that way", Charlie points to the direction of the locker rooms. "He said he wanted to take a shower. Why?"

"No reason", Olivia grins and leaves.

She enters the men's locker room and hears the water running. Just as she is about to check her watch the water stops and steps can be heard. She holds her breath and waits. A man comes out of the shower with towel wrapped around his hips and she licks her lips at the sight.

Very quietly she walks up to him from behind while he's searching for something in an open locker and when she's right behind him she puts her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she whispers into his ear. He almost jumps.

"Um... Olivia?" he says uncertainly which makes her giggle. She takes her hands off of his face and turns him around.

"Course it's me, silly", she looks him up and down and gives him one of those seducive half-smile she has in her arsenal.

He looks around.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"Oh no", she says, putting her hands on his bare chest and leaning closer. "Everything is just fine."

She kisses him with all the passion she's got. He struggles at first, but then gives in.

Olivia kisses her way down his chin, his neck, his chest. She's on her knees and he just stares at her.

"What are you doing?" he asks looking around again.

She just traces her finger down his stomach and tugs at the towel. Lincoln gasps quietly the second it falls off. Olivia can't help but grin again at the view that opens to her.

"Naughty", she whispers and takes him into her hand. "As usual."

His eyes grow bigger as she starts pumping him, her other hand caressing his thighs, hips and stomach. He just keeps looking around until suddenly her lips touch the tip of his manhood. He gasps so much louder now and closes his eyes. Olivia keeps moving her hand up and down, taking him into her mouth slowly, just the way she knows he likes it.

She can see Lincoln's knees are about to give in, he's trying to grab something to hold on to only to end grabbing the back of her head and push himself into her mouth deeper. She knows what to do. She knows all the little spots and how to make the best of those few minutes they have. It's not long before she hears familiar whipmers and drinks him up.

Lincoln's eyes are still closed and he's trying to catch his breath. Olivia stands up and puts her arms around his neck. He opens one eye.

"What was that for?" he asks.

She smiles.

"That's a tiny sneak peek of my birthday gift to you."

He swallows nervously opening the second eye and blinking.

"It's... it's not my birthday today..."

She frowns and stares at him, then moves away and bites her lower lip sizing him up.

"Then when... Wait a minute..." she raises her eyebrows, then frowns again smirking. "You're not Lincoln."

He blindly searches the shelf in his locker behind him, pulls out a pair of glasses and puts them on.

"Um... I can't really say that I'm not."

Olivia starts laughing histerically and pats him on the shoulder.

"Never tell me when your birthday is, pal. Please."

She walks away laughing and shaking her head and leaves Lincoln alone. He looks around again and picks up the towel.


	4. Part 4: Air

Olivia came home late that night looking exhausted.

"Hey boss", Peter smiled meeting her at the door and helping her take her coat off.

"Hey", she smiled back and kissed him on the lips quickly. "Did you cook anything? I'm starving."

Peter looked guilty.

"No", he said shaking his head. "I was kinda busy. We have guests."

Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Who?"

Lincoln appeared in the living room doorway.

"Sorry for interfering", he apologized smiling as well.

She looked amazing even after twelve hours of work. She was wearing a skirt and a blouse, not something he was used to. He admired her just as much as he admired his own Olivia, although he knew love was out of question when it came to this woman. It was something different here.

"Oh, hey, Linc, don't worry, it's fine", she said shrugging it off, her face lighting up. "I'll just make some toasts."

"I'll help you", Peter said as they both walked off to the kitchen. "I think I saw some bacon in the Fringe... I mean, fridge, dammit. Been talking about job way to much in the past two hours."

Lincoln laughed and shook his head. Work was everywhere. Even now, when the day was almost over it couldn't let them go.

"Linc?" he heard Olivia call from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he shouted back.

"Could you bring me a scrunchy, please? I think I left one in the bedroom."

"Ok! Just a minute."

He went to their bedroom desperately trying to imagine what a scrunchy must look like, but before he was able to identify one there were footsteps.

"Ok, nevermind, I got it", he heard Olivia's voice behind him and looked around.

Olivia was still wearing her skirt, but above that was only a black bra. She didn't look at him, but went straight to her night-table pulling one of the drawers open and snatching what must have been a scrunchy out of it. Lincoln felt his jaw drop.

"Um..." he didn't know how to begin. "Liv, you... you..."

He was able to just keep pointing at her.

She turned to look at him and frowned.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently looking him right in the eyes.

His eyebrows flew up.

"Oh... no..." he said in a very sarcastic way shaking his head slowly. "Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all."

As much as he wanted to keep himself from glancing down he couldn't help it. Olivia frowned harder and looked at her half-naked torso.

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed and let out a laugh. "Well, it's a good thing there's nothing new here for you to see, isn't it?"

He kept looking for the right words. There were none in his head. He didn't know if it was joke. He was wondering where it was going.

Suddenly Olivia put the scrunchy back into the drawer, closed it and began walking towards him. He felt like stepping away, but realized his legs gave up on him and he was rooted to the spot. He noticed that Peter had come back from the kitchen, too, licking his fingers and looking at them.

Olivia was now so close to Lincoln he could feel the heat of her body through his t-shirt.

"By the way. I was just wondering if you knew her body well enough", she said quietly licking her lips.

"Why?" was all Lincoln could squeeze out of himself before gulping nervously.

Peter walked up behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling his nose against her shoulder. It was very arousing to watch them, not only because Olivia was half-naked, but also because of the way Peter was holding her.

"I don't know", she smiled. "Just curious."

"You know, curiosity killed a cat", Lincoln told her watching Peter move her hair out of the way and kiss the side of her neck as if oblivious to Lincoln's presence.

"I know. But who can blame a cat..." she said pressing a finger to his chest which felt like electricity. He even thought he had stopped breathing for a second. "...when things can be so interesting, right?"

She then pressed her whole palm against him and slowly slid it up to the back of his neck gently pulling him towards her. He didn't know why he didn't struggle and simply closed his eyes when their lips met.

If something like that happened a few months ago he would've freaked out and run away before he knew it. But now, for some reason, kissing this woman felt natural, even if her boyfriend was just a few meters away.

Speaking of her boyfriend... He didn't know how much time had passed, but by the time they broke apart and opened their eyes, Peter had already sat himself down on the bed and, to Lincoln's amazement, pulled out his cock and began stroking it lazily while watching them. He looked relaxed and confident and when his and Lincoln's eyes met, a tiny smirk appeared on Peter's face.

Olivia looked at Lincoln's lips and licked the corner of her mouth, obviously aware of him watching her every single move, then looked up into his eyes and before he knew what happened she took his arm and led him to bed where Peter was sitting.

She helped Peter get out of his jeans and underwear after he took his t-shirt off himself, and then he sat on the bed so that his feet were on the floor and Olivia stood between his legs, facing him. He smiled at her in the most loving way, but his hands suggested love wasn't the only thing he felt towards his future wife.

He slid them up her thighs and under her skirt moving it up revealing black panties which he took off carefully. After that she unzipped her skirt and let it fall down on the floor.

Lincoln was watching the couple so closely he was actually afraid to blink. He felt a little left out at first... until he realized his t-shirt was off and he found Olivia on her knees in front of him, unstrapping his gun holster which looked extremely erotic for some reason, probably mostly because she was completely naked by that time.

"You know, we have this full disclosure thing when we tell each other everything", she slid his khakis and underwear down his legs and soon it was in the pile with the rest of their clothes. She stood up, not missing a chance to rub her body against his cock.

"Uh huh..." Lincoln nodded while Olivia put her hands around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"I let it slip once that I sort of liked you... and that I was curious... about... things... and he kind of liked the idea", she ran her finger along his lower lip, then his jawline and then down his chest. "He had one term, though."

Lincoln gulped nervously despite that fact they were all already undressed and little was left to be ashamed of.

"And what term was that?" he didn't recognize his own voice. It had never been so low and deep.

Olivia slowly looked up at him, taking her time, and smirked. "He wanted to be there to watch. But... I thought that simply watching you and me fuck each other's brains out sounded too boring... So I suggested you both have me", she said.

Lincoln felt the adrenaline rush to his head and blood rush to his cock. "So..." he was barely able to breathe. "What did he say?"

She licked her lips and moved closer to him, her mouth almost touching his ear. The sound of her hoarse whisper was like music.

"He told me not to get too excited."

It felt like eternity before he came back to his senses. Olivia was already on top of Peter facing away from him and, oh boy, he didn't see that coming. She took Peter's cock in her hand and guided it, but not where Lincoln expected. The idea itself was enough for him to lose his mind, but now that he was seeing it right in front of him it looked surreal.

Olivia beckoned him with her finger and he climbed onto the bed with them. She pulled him so close to her that he could feel the faint smell of her sweat and Peter's precum. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and held onto him as she began to move her hips.

Lincoln was watching carefully as Peter gently rubbed her lower back. He must memorize this clever move for sure, he thought, that could come in handy anytime, because Olivia was slowly lowering herself onto her fiance's erection and Peter's touch was definitely helping her relax even more as she rocked her hips.

Lincoln's eyes were fixed on her face now. Her mouth was open, she looked like she wanted to groan or something, only no sound came out until Peter was fully inside of her and she finally let out a very satisfied hiss.

He felt his cock twitch and bit his lip. He knew that it wasn't his Olivia, but the sight of this woman enjoying what someone else was doing to her made him think of how badly he wanted to do the same to his Olivia and see that exact expression on her face.

She looked like an angel, he thought, as she let go of him and lay back and got comfortable pressing her back against Peter's chest. The bliss that appeared on her face once she completely let Peter in made her look even more beautiful and desirable. Lincoln looked down at her hips where Peter's hands were placed, holding her steady, and couldn't help but want to act.

He reached out slowly and put his left hand on her inner thigh, very close to her center, then brushed his thumb against the delicate skin. A quiet moan escaped her lips, she looked down at his hand, too, but when his hand started moving further up her thigh, their eyes met and he noticed how dark hers were, like she was trying to seduce him, although she didn't really have to.

Lincoln's hand was now very close to Peter's, and when it was finally where he wanted it to be, for a split second his thumb touched her clit and she let out another moan. He knew Peter was watching. It was his girlfriend after all, but he sure didn't seem to mind.

It was Lincoln's index finger that was going to steal the show now. He placed the tip at her entrance and started slowly circling it, spreading the wetness and barely touching her sensitive spot from time to time which made her whimper quietly over and over again.

He positioned himself above them, so that he was hovering over Olivia now, his hand still between her legs. Her naked breasts were begging to be touched and it wasn't long before he flickered his tongue over her nipple. His finger went a bit deeper, just half an inch, teasing her. She was hot and dripping wet and welcoming, but he wanted to wait a bit until she was so aroused that she would beg him.

He wanted to see Peter's reaction. He didn't know what he wanted to see, he just knew that he expected to see jealousy, but when he moved to her other breast and looked at Peter briefly he didn't see any jealousy at all. He saw desire, lust, even some kind of power that he immediately felt all through his body. And what was more important, he saw curiosity. Lincoln knew Peter was curious about what he was going to do next and judging by Peter's reaction he wasn't disappointed.

Lincoln's finger went all the way in and he felt Olivia tighten around it, just like she might have tightened around Peter's arousal which resulted in their simultaneous groan and after Peter's hands gripped her hips harder he thrust into her just a little. It was just a reflex, but it was enough to start a chain reaction.

Peter's hands went from her hips to her knees and he put his hands under them, spreading her legs wider, opening her for himself and to Lincon's hungry stare. It was so sexy just watching these two lose themselves in each other as Peter started moving slowly inside of Olivia making her let out one moan after another.

Lincoln's finger was still inside of her, but he decided that it was time to replace it with something else. His cock was close to her heat, so in a few seconds he placed both his legs between Peter's and Olivia's, his knees on the bed, now sort of straddling Peter, but caught between Olivia's thighs at the same time.

The sight in front of him was driving him insane. The pair was moving seducively, their hips going up and down slowly as Peter was pushing himself into Olivia still holding her legs keeping them spread wide open. Lincoln caught the right moment and positioned the tip of his cock at her opening, then placed his hands on the wall behind the bed and after seeing Olivia's hungry misty eyes he started slowly entering her.  
He had never done anything like that before, he had never thought he would, but the way Olivia was sprawled on top of Peter, already lost in sensation, and the way Peter was holding her and whispering dirty things into her ear made him wonder why. The only thing he wanted to do at the moment was exactly what he did and in one swift move he pushed himself into Olivia's welcoming heat.

All three of them moaned in unison. Peter stopped moving for a moment and Lincoln saw his gaze travel down to the spot where his and Olivia's bodies were now connected. There was something in his eyes that made Lincoln wonder if this wasn't going to be the last time they were doing it. Maybe they could invite someone else... Maybe his Olivia... or Charlie...

His thoughts were interrupted when Olivia, the one that was caught in between him and Peter at the moment, reached out and put her hand on the back of his head, tangling her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer. No words were needed, his mouth was on hers in no time.

He knew why she did that. She wanted more. Having them both inside her body wasn't enough for her, she wanted them to touch her, to kiss her, she didn't want to waste any time and it was her tongue that entered Lincoln's mouth first. Peter let go of her legs and she wrapped them around Lincoln's hips, still pulling him into the kiss. Peter's hand snaked between Olivia's and Lincoln's bodies and he certainly added more to the sensation when he started rubbing her clit with his finger.

Olivia broke the kiss after Lincoln began thrusting into her building up the pace that soon matched Peter's. She was watching Lincoln with half-lidded eyes. She was high, he could tell. High on both of them. They were inside her, all over her. Lincoln licked her collarbone tasting her skin while Peter was fondling her breasts. They moved together, faster and faster, rocking the bed, losing themselves in waves of pleasure. Olivia didn't care whose hands were touching her anymore or where they were touching her. She was moaning like crazy, melting under the unbearable heat that formed between Lincoln's and Peter's bodies. Melting into their embrace, giving into the sensation and ready for whatever was coming next.

Lincoln pushed deeper into her and she closed her eyes completely. She looked drunk, as if she couldn't handle it anymore. He looked at Peter and saw that the other man had closed his eyes, too.  
Suddenly Peter bent his legs and Olivia's hips tilted so that Lincoln could feel that they both went even deeper into her. She grabbed him again with one hand and reached for Peter's hair with the other one. Curses were spilling from her lips and Lincoln thought that it was totally worth doing it just to hear those dirty words mixed with sexy moans and groans and the look on her face. There was nothing else in the world at that moment like his will to make her come hard and blow her mind.

Their bodies were slick with sweat and every move that was intented to be sharp and dangerous would turn out to be smooth and beautiful. Everything was about her now, she was the divinity and the mistress, they were her slaves with only one goal that was to please her.

But Peter was the first to lose it. Olivia's tighteness seemed too much for him and he came with a loud animalistic growl which resulted in Olivia's gasp as Peter pulled her closer wrapping both his arms around her, one around her chest, the other around her waist, and Lincoln felt her walls contracting around him. She arched her back letting her head fall back over Peter's shoulder and pushed Lincoln deeper into her with her heels wrapping her legs tighter around him and making noises that brought Lincoln closer to the edge. He followed her right away cursing under his breath as all three were milking their orgasms to the last drop, moving, touching, caressing, licking and kissing.

When they were finally so exhausted that Lincoln had to roll off of Olivia not to fall asleep right on top of her, there was silence. Not that awkward silence when they would think about how wrong it was. No, it was the moment when they all just lay quietly until it was time to look at each other and smile. Olivia's smile faded a few seconds later, though, and she sighed heavily.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked starting to get worried.

"Nothing." She shook her head and paused. "But I would love some toast for real now."


	5. Part 5: Aether

"Untie me."

"Nope."

"Lincoln!"

Olivia didn't expect to find herself in that position. When it came to her it was usually men whose hands and legs were tied or cuffed to the bedposts. But today she was the one with her arms above her head and legs spread wide, wrists tied together and to the middle bar, ankles far apart, each tied to a post by a long silk scarf so tightly she couldn't even bend her knees.

"I told you you were gonna get it", Lincoln replied in a sing-song voice. "For all those years that I had to watch you from afar and deal with you dating that jerk."

He stood beside the bed taking in her naked body.

"Time for revenge, babe", he smirked and wriggled his eyebrows.

Olivia narrowed her eyes.

"Un-fucking-tie me!" she growled. "I'm serious."

She tried to wriggle her way out of her fetters only to make Lincoln let out a soft laugh since she was barely able to move at all. All she managed to do was lift her hips off the bed a little and drop them back down hopelessly.

She looked furious.

"I hate you!" she yelled and her voice echoed off the walls of their bedroom.

Lincoln shook his head and climbed on the bed beside her.

"Tut, tut, that's not what I'm expecting to hear from you in a few minutes."

She suddenly pulled hard on the scarf that was restraining her arms.

"Untie me, you fu-" and then there was a hand on her mouth and his face was inches away from hers. Olivia stopped moving and looked at her boyfriend. She knew he saw fear in her eyes, just because she knew it was there. He looked dangerous all of sudden, nostrils flaring, jaw muscles moving and she knew that look he gave her. He was up to something serious and he was determined to reach he goal. It could be anything, really, she knew him too well. Or, rather, she knew perfectly well she didn't know him.

"I thought I was your superior, Liv, weren't I?" he snarled. "So why are you giving orders here again?"

She didn't move or say anything, just kept staring at him. He leaned to her ear.

"Trust me," he whispered making hair on the back of her neck stand, "you won't be commanding soon, Liv. You'll be begging."

She lay still, afraid to do anything at all.

"Good," Lincoln said and slid his hand away from her mouth down to the side of her neck when his lips touched the other side.

She felt angrier by the second, but he was radiating warmth and smelled so good that she just wanted to turn her head and kiss him, but his thumb was holding her chin so that when she tried to move he simply turned her face away from him and continued to attack her neck.

Several moments later Lincoln's lips moved from her neck to her jawline, then he kissed his way up her cheek and turned her head back to kiss her lips. Once their tongues began dueling his hand began slowly sliding down passing Olivia's neck, the valley between her breasts, fingers lightly brushing collarbones in process, then he gently rubbed her stomach and when he positioned his hand just below her belly button, she thought she was about about to feel his fingers between her parted legs and braced herself... but nothing happened.

She kept waiting. She was losing concentration on the kiss, so much unlike Lincoln who was altering between actually kissing her deeply, sucking on her lips and tongue, licking and biting them lightly.

"Linc..." she breathed out in between his gentle bites.

"Yeah?" he whispered against her lower lip.

"Touch me?"

Lincoln stopped abruptly, removed his hand from her stomach and moved away looking down at her. He sighed heavily.

"Listen, I still don't recall you being in charge here."

She tugged at the scarf with her arms and pursed her lips breathing out with her nose loudly.

"You can puff all you want, agent Dunham, I'm your boss and you will do as I say," he said slowly shaking his head at her actions.

Olivia raised her head a bit and screwed her face trying to wriggle out of the scarfs yet again, but Lincoln was a soldier. He knew his knots well. She fell back down again and breathed out looking at the ceiling.

Lincoln just kept staring at her fruitless attempts to set herself free. Once she seemed to have calmed down he raised his eyesbrows.

"Done yet?"

She glanced at him furiously.

"Why are you such a dick?"

Lincoln said nothing, just rolled his eyes.

"That's it, I've had enough," he got off the bed and just went somewhere.

Olivia frowned.

"What?" she tugged and her bonds again. "Where are you going? Don't you dare leave me here, you sick fuck!"

Lincoln was back suddenly and a wide grin was spread across his face.

"That's gonna be so much easier now."

"What? What are you doing?"

But all her questioned were answered once she saw a piece of black cloth in his arms.

"No!" she yelled. "What the?-"

He was back on the bed again with his hand on her neck.

"It's gonna be worse if you don't shut up", she was really scared of him now. "Or else I'm gonna leave you here for real."

Olivia felt like crying. She never expected him to be like that. If it was love, then she didn't know if she wanted it. She let him tie the blindfold over her eyes silently and felt the lump in her throat.

"Fuck you", she whispered preparing herself for anything.

At first there was nothing. Olivia was just lying there in complete darkness fighting the urge to tear out the goddamn bedposts and strangle Lincoln with those silk scarfs.

Then there was a kiss. A soft, feathery kiss, a tiny peck she felt on the tip of her left nipple. She breathed in sharply and her chest rose to meet the source of the kiss, but Lincoln must have moved away again and she didn't feel anything. She breathed out in frustration. She knew he was near, she felt the bed shifting, but he didn't touch her at all.

She let out a tiny whimper and tried to arch her back to feel any contact, but nothing came out of it. He was there, but wasn't at the same time. Olivia lay down again and tried not to think of how awful it was, but once those thoughts began forming in her head she suddenly felt the same kind of touch on her right nipple. Only this time it wasn't just a peck. Lincoln captured the tip with his lips and tugged gently. She felt herself responding to the touch, her toes curled and there was definitely the familiar heat forming in her lower stomach.

Lincoln's lips let go of her nipple for a moment and she was about to complain out loud, but his tongue intefered with that intention now that is was tasting what lips had been touching before.

Soon enough those lips were back and her nipple was captured between them. Lincoln was sucking on Olivia's breast skilfully, making her want to run her fingers through his hair and pull him closer, but it wasn't an option. His right hand found its way to her other breast and his fingers were playing with her left nipple now. She felt tension building up inside her. Lots of tension. She forgot all about crying and wanting to kill Lincoln. Now all she could think about was him touching her.

"I think I could do this all day", she heard him say against her skin when there was a pause between his caresses.

Olivia whimpered again. Lincoln stopped.

"Something wrong?"

Yes, she wanted to say, something is wrong, it's wrong that you stopped doing what you were doing!

But she didn't say anything.

"Liv?" he crawled up the bed so now their faces were close again. She felt his scent and it was intoxicating. He rubbed his nose against her cheek. "You wanna say something?"

She hesitated. She knew he was waiting for an answer, but she couldn't think straight anymore.

"I... uh... touch me..." she whispered.

She could swear she felt him smile.

"Where?" he breathed in her ear and his hand came to rest on her shoulder.

Olivia gulped.

"There..."

"Where?"

"Dammit..."

He was definitely enjoying the show.

"Where do you want me to touch you, Liv?" every syllable came with a light blow of hot air. "Here?"

His fingers brushed her collarbone.

"No..." she replied.

"Then... maybe here?" his hand cupped her breast.

She shook her head. She was wet by now, she knew it for sure, there was no way the rushes of joy she felt in her core weren't a sign of inevitable arousal.

"Then where?" Lincoln's tongue touched a spot behind her year and she moaned. "I don't understand."

She didn't want to follow his rules, but that was the only way for her to get want she wanted.

"Down _there_..." she knew she was begging, but it didn't feel wrong at all.

"Oh", Lincoln tweaked her nipple with his fingers and chuckled. "Let's see..."

His hand slid down to her lower stomach again. She was hoping against hope.

"How about here?"

He moved his hand down her hip and it came to rest on her inner thigh.

She moaned desperately.

"Not here?" he asked with feined innocence while licking her neck and sucking on every single sensitive spot he knew by heart now.

Olivia moaned again. Lincoln placed his hand on her other thigh.

"Here?"

She didn't say anything.

"Hmmm", he hummed against the crook of her neck making her shiver. "I can't seem to find where you want me to touch you... I need to take a look."

The contact was lost and she felt him get off the bed leaving her alone for a while. A few steps and seconds later she felt movement between her legs. Her insides twitched. She kept wondering if he was going to do anything. It would take him just one touch to realize that she was way beyond simply wet. She was probably leaking with juices.

"Nope. Can't see it", she heard him say. "Gonna look more carefully."

She gasped when his mouth was suddenly on the delicate skin of her inner thigh. He was nibbling and licking and kissing and she felt on fire. He was moving up her leg, closer to the place where she wanted his mouth or fingers or, well, any other part of body at all to be. She just needed contact. But there was just no way. Once he was so close she could almost feel his breathe on her center he stopped at one spot and kept sucking on it.

Her breath became erratic, Olivia couldn't think straight. He was so close, dammit, maybe she could just rub against him...

But once she tried to move her hips both his hands were on her thighs pinning her down.

"Lincoln, please..." she moaned. "Touch me..."

He didn't say anything, but soon his mouth was on her hipbone. He was clearly doing nothing but avoiding her folds. His tongue seemed to be everywhere but where she wanted it to be. She remembered the feeling of his mouth on her too damn well and knew what it was doing to her. She wanted it again, but he was not going to give up that easily.

When he finally seemed to be satisifed with his work at the foot of the bed, Lincoln left Olivia's lower body and went to ravish her neck again.  
His fingers resumed playing with her nipples.

"You have no idea how wet you are, Liv", she heard him say in a hoarse whisper which for sure made her even wetter. "Just the way I like it. So ready and submissive."

Somehow, the more he was talking to her, the more she was listening to the sound of his voice, the more he was touching her skin, the less she cared about what was going on between her legs. It seemed now like the tension was building up on its own.

"I know what you want", Lincoln was mumbling. "You want me to taste you, yeah?"

She bit her lip.

"I bet you taste good", he continued. "You're just begging for attention. I wish I could run my tongue all over you, you must be so hot down there."

Olivia felt her clit twitch. It was like a tiny explosion, a small firework that made her hips jerk a little and when the endorphins hit her brain she gasped quietly.

"That's right", Lincoln was smiling against her skin. "Imagine how that would feel inside of you."

And he covered her lips with his own thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Olivia didn't have any problems with imagination, so seconds later another tiny bomb of pleasure went off, only this time it was deep inside her and the warmth she felt spread all over her body. It was nothing serious yet, but she knew that if Lincoln kept going like that she could be in trouble. She moaned again.

"I know", he said breathlessly after breaking the kiss. "And what if it were my fingers..."

"Yes..." Olivia breathed out and swallowed feeling her mouth go dry.

Lincoln paused.

"What's that, Liv?" he turned on the idiot mode again. "Yes what?"

"Fingers..." Olivia hated how needy she sounded, but she really was. "Touch me..."

"Tut, tut", Lincoln caught her lower lip between his teeth for a moment and then let go. "That's not how you beg, agent Dunham."

She suddenly realized that she was willing to do anything he wanted just to make him touch her.

"Remember last month when we were in my office late at night?" he mumbled against her chin sending shivers through her body. "What did you keep calling me then?"

"Captain Lee..." she whispered feeling even more aroused as the memories filled her head.

He pressed his lips and nose against her ear and hissed. "I can't hear you, agent Dunham. What did you call me?"

It was too much. Another insignificant yet intoxicating wave of pleasure hit her.

"Captain Lee", she replied in a trembling voice.

"Right", he breathed into her ear and captured her earlobe with his lips. "You were a good girl and kept calling me boss while I was having you all to myself."

Lincoln pressed the entire length of his body against Olivia's and wrapped his arm around her putting his hand under her lower back while he used his other arm for support to hover above her.

"What were you saying?" he ran his tongue up the side of her neck. "That it felt good, right?"

It did.

"That I felt wonderful inside of you?"

He did.

"That you wanted to serve your boss?.."

She did. If only they could proceed to that part now.

"And what were you also saying? How about _With merit like that they should promote you to Colonel soon, Captain Lee_?" he mocked her throaty voice. Olivia couldn't help but laugh which lowered the level of danger a little, but soon Lincoln made her turn into a puddle in his arms all over again.

"Or how about _I'm so horny, Captain Lee_", his voice turned all crispy again. "_What can you do about that? Can you get inside of me?_"

The tension was back in between Olivia's legs.

"_Faster. Yes, yes, do it_", he kept saying the words so easily it was even more arousing, reminding her of that evening when he threw her on the table in his office and she spent several hours with her legs up in the air. "_So good. Deeper._"

Olivia's hips started grinding against the sheets on their own.

"So I went deeper, remember?"

She remembered it well.

"And what were you saying every time I kept hitting that spot?"

Even now she felt like he was hitting it without actually doing anything. Bursts of delight inside her were driving her insane. Each second seemed to bring a new one.

"_Oh God, oh God, yes, yes, baby_", Lincoln's thumb was rubbing her lower back and his mouth was travelling from one spot to another. "_That's it. Harder._"

It sounded like he was reciting a movie script or something. They were only words coming from his mouth, he didn't even seem to put any meaning into them, yet Olivia's hips began moving frantically as she found a way to make he best out of her situation.

"What was the phrase you kept repeating later?" he hummed pretending to be deep in thought. "Oh, right."

He licked her earlobe.

"_Fuck me._ Isn't it?"

There was another tiny explosion. The image was so clear she could feel the hard surface of the work station in his office under her back.  
"That's how you beg, Liv. _Fuck me, Lincoln, fuck me harder. Make me come, baby, yes._ Are those your words?"

Every single time he pronouced a phrase without any expression at all, just making it sound a lot like her, pausing to take his time, she felt jolts of pleasure run from her center and through her entire body. He knew exactly what he was doing. With that blindfold blocking her sight she was given a perfect opportunity to relive the hottest night of her life all over again and it was all about the sensation.

Lincoln kept going and she was sure she was nearing her release.

"_Fuck me. Harder, baby. Harder. Do it. Deeper. That's it, right there, oh yes, more, more, harder, yes. I'm so close, fuck me harder. Yes. Yes. Yes. Almost there, baby, harder. Yes, yes, don't stop, oh yeah. Ugh, so good. So close. Yes. Yes. God. I' coming. Fuck me, Lincoln. I'm coming... Fuck me... Fuck me..._"

The very first thing Olivia felt at that moment was a huge spasm between her legs which turned into an orgasm so intense and massive she felt like she blacked out for a few seconds. It went thoughout all of her body, making her toes and fingers curl. She opened her mouth and let out a cry. It was nothing like she had ever felt before in her life. She didn't even know such things were possible. She kept moving her hips until she felt there was nothing else she could do to prolong this incredible heavenly feeling.

She felt Lincoln holding her the whole time and when she finally came back to her senses he removed the blindfold.

"How was it?" he asked her softly looking down at her with a mixture of love and childish curiosity in his eyes.

"Uh..." she tried to regain normal breath. "Did I pass out?"

He smiled.

"You're so beautiful."

He reached for the scarf that held her wrists together and untied it with a single tug. Once Olivia's arms were free she wrapped them around her boyfriend still feeling dizzy and light-headed. He let her hold on to him for a while and then she let him untie her ankles. He carefully pulled the blanket over them and they just cuddled, his hand rubbing her back.

Olivia looked up at him.

"Where did you?.." she paused because didn't know how to continue.

"Ah", he chuckled. "Remember that day when we did it on the station in my office?"

"Yeah... When my mom was staying over and we didn't do it at home for three days cause you said I was too loud."

"Right. Well, the night before that I woke up to find you moaning and mumbling something in your sleep."

"Oh my God..." Olivia giggled.

"Yeah, I know. And then you just wrapped your leg around me without waking up and kept mumbling. Until I heard the familiar sounds."

"I thought I stopped doing that a while ago", she felt so embarassed.

"Maybe not."

"So that's why you were so worked up the next day?"

"Yep. And that was the only thing I've been thiking about since. I kept wondering."

She laughed.

"Never thought you could actually torture someone into an orgasm."

He laughed, too.

"Yeah, well, I'm that good."

She kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

He pulled her closer.

"I love you, too. Now rest."


End file.
